


What's Inside

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Literal Crack, Love Letters, M/M, Poor Byakuya, Senkuu wants to be Gen's hero, Taiju's head is a weapon, idiot in love, stop bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: There was another love letter in his shoe locker.It's a TWO PARTER
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure and utter stupidness also It's a TWO PARTER.

There was another love letter in his shoe locker. Gen can tell it's a lover letter by the pink envelope the poorly drawn heart stamp. 

Instead of getting the bubbly feeling of pride in his stomach like any other 5th grader, he felt dread. 

Since he moved into the neighborhood and subsequently transferred schools he had become the center of attention for not only being a novice magician in his grade but also by having famous comedian parents. 

Of course not many elementary schoolers would bother watching adult comedy on TV but since their parents knew of them; it made Gen cool by association. 

It was fun at first, being the center of attention by adoring fans... er classmates. It was not longer fun when those fan/classmates of started becoming a tad violent with one another. The girls in particular. 

If he spent too much time with one classmate, be it girl or boy, a small faction of girls would bully them relentlessly. Gen didn't want to be the cause of any mistreatment thus he opted to hang out in groups and not get particularly close to anyone of his grade. He found solace in being able to play recess and eat lunch with Senkuu and Taiju in school. (The two were notorious for beating up a group of older boys with robots and muscle, so many of his classmates were wise to stay away.)

"Hi, Gen-chan~!?" Yumi, the leader of the small faction of girls that bullied others, made her way towards him with her lackeys. 

Gen jumped and wisely slammed his shoe locker shut. The letter secured in the cubby and away from the preening eyes that made him sweat buckets.

"Y-Yu-Yumi-chan!" He stuttered. 

"Gen-chan, what's the matter?" It sounded concern.

"No! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" He hoped they bought that.

"... are hiding something from me?"

"No!" Crap, they didn't buy it.

"What's inside, Gen-chan." Eyes were narrowed. Lips were pouted. Complexions turning red. He had to answer or he was dead.

"It's cocaine."

A pregnant pause.

"... cocaine?" Yumi asked 

"Yup! Cocaine! I have a locker full of cocaine."

Gen found out that Yumi's father was a cop that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Asagiri Gen to the principal's office. I repeat, Asagiri Gen to the principal's office."
> 
> Senkuu stood up,"Taiju!"
> 
> Taiju stood up,"Senkuu!"
> 
> Both ran out of the classroom, a war cry roaring through their mouths as they ran out of classroom.
> 
> The teacher ran after them only stopping by the entrance because he could not leave a classroom full of children to chase after two. So he settled for yelling instead,"Senkuu, Taiju! Get back here! Class hasn't ended!'
> 
> He was ignored. 
> 
> "At least don't run in the halls!"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, it was the adults' fault.

"You aren't in any kind of trouble, Gen," Byakuya tried to calm the crying, trembling child on the little chair but with two uniformed officers looming just behind him in addition to the dean of the school, well, his attempts were in vain,"Would you tell what happened from the top?"

"I-I," Gen didn't know what to say,"I-I," He only said he had cocaine in his locker to avoid conflict just like Senkuu said. What was wrong with cocaine? He's heard that line a lot in those shoes Mr. Ishigami watches,"I-I-I," that tends to end in laughs and understanding,"I-I-I," _hate this, I want to go home._

The moist rasps of an incoming sob from a child practically broke the hearts of the adults in the room. One decided to speak,"You know-"

Before the door was slammed open by the might that is Taiju's head. The secretary running seconds behind the now injured boy and onion-head.

"Stop in the name hard evidence based on science!" little Senkuu demanded trying to look authoritative especially when he looked and found Gen crying.

"Senkuu!"

"S-Senkuu-chan?"

"Senkuu, Taiju what ar-the door!-Taiju, your head! Let's get the nurse." The Dean excused himself with an injured Taiju who attempted to wink and give a thumbs up to his friend but felt flat and instead garbled nonsense that the dean took as a sign to pick up the child and run towards the nurse. 

"I'm guessing you know this little guy then?" One of the officer's asked Byakuya who was still processing what just happened to poor Taiju and what he'd have to say to his parents. 

Ignoring his son's offended expression, Byakuya answered the nice, slightly intimidating, officer,"Yes, this is my son Senkuu Ishigami. He and Gen are close and it seems he came because he was worried about him." 

Byakuya looked pointedly at son, giving him the chance to leave.

Senkuu did not take it. 

"I have evidence that the mentalist is innocent," (Mentalist? The officer's looked confused and Byakuya explained),"I'm not leaving until I'm heard!"

"What's the protocol for this?" One officer whispered to the other."

"Let's hear him out." The other chuckled. 

Satisfied, Senkuu spoke,"Has anyone asked if Gen understood what cocaine is?"

No one answered, all perplexed how the little boy knew what had been he subjected of interrogation until they figured that he would've eavesdropped on their conversation for some time. Irritated by the silence, Senkuu asked Gen.

Gen sniffled,"It's that one thing that we see on TV that Byakuya-ouji laughs at, isn't it?"

All eyes fell on Byakuya.

Senkuu nodded in confirmation,"And do you know what it's used for?"

Gen furrowed his little brows before answering,"As... an excuse to stop bad people from looking at their stuff."

"And why did you feel the need to say that to Yumi?"

Gen looked hesitant to answer but felt as Senkuu's small hand placed on top of his. He felt a little bit of courage as he answered,"I-I was afraid Yui and the girls would blu-bully who ever left a love letter in my cubby."

All eyes fell on Yumi's officer father. 

"You see. It wasn't that he had cocaine in his locker or was trying to pull a prank. The mentalist was trying to stop any form of altercation to occur in the school! If there is anyone at fault here it is the adults who watch adult programs in front of kids or don't teach them right from wrong." Senkuu declared.

In the end, Gen was free of punishment, Yumi's father had a long talk with his daughter, and Byakuya had a lot of explaining to do (and swore to never watch any kind of adult themed program in front of kids. Ever. Again.). As for Senkuu and Taiju, well, Gen idolized them as heroes but they did have to suffer after school detention for the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In detention:
> 
> "Was it worth it, Senkuu?" Taiju asked, munching on a snack the teacher gave him. (In order to stop of the grumbling sounds of his belly, it was detention after all not torture).
> 
> Senkuu's eyes shifted from the clock on the room to the doorway to be greeted by the sight of Gen humming to himself as he waited for them, for him. Once he noticed Senkuu he smiled and waved enthusiastically.
> 
> "Yeah, it was." Senkuu smiled.


End file.
